


(Un)Happy End

by NoahLeroy



Category: Real Person Fiction, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Прошло почти 3 года, но Хайд по-прежнему думает, что все могло бы сложиться иначе.





	(Un)Happy End

От неподвижной вереницы машин рябило в глазах, и Хайд, смирившись с тем, что на встречу вовремя ему уже не попасть, приоткрыл окно и с позволения таксиста закурил. Октябрь выдался дождливым и прохладным, но выбирать не приходилось: в машине пахло несвежей одеждой, едой и бог весть чем еще. Застывшая картина за окном уныло качнулась и снова замерла. Он слишком давно не был в Москве и успел позабыть, что хуже метро в час пик могут быть только пробки, бесконечные и необъятные. По всем законам подлости, двигалось все, кроме них, и пока они стояли на месте, соседний ряд медленно, но верно тянулся вперед. 

От скуки и раздражения Хайд оставил негативный отзыв на компанию такси, отписал партнерам и краем глаза залип в новостную ленту, когда совсем рядом послышался знакомый голос. Он медленно, словно на шарнирах, поднял голову, посмотрев сначала вперед, на дредастого мужика за рулем грязной мазды из соседнего ряда, на Диму Умнова, сидящего на ее переднем сидении, и только потом – назад. Туда, где Гнойный в бессменных грайм-очках на память зачитывал парт Чейни из свежего Рвать на Битах, играющего в машине. Да, Хайд смотрел и да, оценил. Сам Чейни спрятал лицо в ладони и глухо попросил:

― Блять, вырубите эту хуйню. 

Хайд замер, с трудом подавив первое позорное желание закрыть окно и пригнуться при звуках его голоса. Он не знал, как отреагировать: поздороваться, сделать вид, что не заметил? Пока у него получалось только смотреть с жадным вниманием, как Денис знакомо нахмурился и боднул Гнойного лбом.

― Ладно тебе, охуенно же вышло! Скажи, Димас?

Ответа Умнова Хайд уже не расслышал, потому что вступил парт Микки Мауса, и Гнойный начал нарочито гнусаво пародировать его читку.

― Ты хуже Забэ, Слав. Микки охуевше зачитал. Дим, давай врубай Еже, а то этот господин больно уж разошелся.  
― Микки охуевше порвал на битах свою жопу.

Гнойный откинулся на спинку сиденья, и Хайд разглядел Чейни поближе. Тот выглядел усталым, изрядно вымотанным, но на удивление мирным и довольным. Волосы почти под ноль, едва заметная щетина на щеках, острый кадык, слегка мятая толстовка и старая черная футболка. Та самая – с отбора в далеком 2014. Столько денег стекалось в его проект – картинка и звук говорили сами за себя, а он четвертый год – все в одном и том же. 

 

Хайд помнил отборы в их филиал – состав подобрался сильный. Гнойный, с его убойными грязными панчами, харизматичный Заебатсу, еще не оформившийся, но выдающий отличный потенциал Хариссон. И Чейни. В той самой футболке, неловкий, деревянный, но талантливый. Хайд тогда подумал, что стоило отбить руки тому, кто ставил ему подачу – Денис переигрывал так, что Станиславский пробурил бы Землю насквозь, вертясь в своем гробу. А следом добавил про себя: но хорош, чертяка, хорош. 

После отбора они с Сережей остались на баре. Сделали пару фото с фанатами, выпили с оргами, обсудили свежую кровь, которая, не заставила себя ждать.   
Они подошли вместе, Гнойный чуть позади, Денис оказался посмелее, но тоже в нерешительности застыл рядом.

Сейчас поблагодарят, подумал тогда Хайд, готовя напутственный совет, но Денис только указал на стулья и спросил:

― Можно?  
― Конечно можно, наркоманы! ― разулыбался Сергей, ― куда Нортона потеряли?  
― У него Бойцовский клуб по расписанию, ― отшутился Гнойный, впрочем, довольно неуверенно. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Дениса и приободрился, увидев, что тот оценил.  
― У Анзора смена, ― пояснил Денис, спокойно улыбнувшись, ― но он охуеет, когда узнает, что мы с вами на баре были.

Они взяли по пиву, расспросили их о южных филиалах, просили оценить и сравнить с Питерским. Скованность постепенно спадала, и совсем скоро Гнойный разошелся, и его легкий и ироничный мыслеслив заполнил все пространство в гармоничном сочетании с немногословной, но меткой манерой Дениса, которого хотелось слушать, несмотря на то, что с внятным выражением своих мыслей у него были явные проблемы. И пока он взвешенно подбирал нужное, Гнойный успевал перебрать тысячу образов. Пока он сидел, сложив руки на стойке, и скупыми движениями потягивал свое пиво, Гнойный бурно жестикулировал и успел столько раз мимолетно прикоснуться к нему, что Хайд невольно заинтересовался. Он присмотрелся внимательнее, но увидел только неоформившийся интерес в глазах Гнойного и спокойное принятие его Деном – без капли понимания.

Говорили они тогда неожиданно много. Сережа с Гнойным унеслись в дебри обсуждения нового рэпа, а Денис оказался на редкость приятным собеседником. Он смотрел внимательно и заинтересованно, с жадностью ловил каждое слово и задавал обычные, по сути, вопросы, но как-то на удивление правильно. По-особенному. И ответы впитывал тоже по-особенному. Ему действительно были интересны организационные моменты, риски, шансы, история зарождения Слова. И его взгляд, живой, темный, со смесью восхищения и вызова, заставлял почувствовать себя важным и весомым – пупом Земли и центром вселенной. 

К концу их разговора Денис уже не задавал вопросов – Хайд все рассказывал сам. Гнойный порой отвлекался и смотрел на них настороженно, но ничего не говорил. Он толком не участвовал в разговоре, но все эти мелкие мимолетные касания никуда не делись. 

― Слава нервничает, ― доверительным шепотом сообщил ему Ден, ― не обращай внимания. Он дохуя тактильный просто. 

Дохуя тактильный Слава махнул рукой, и пиво из его стакана щедрой волной плеснуло Денису на грудь, прямо на ту самую черную футболку. На какое-то мгновение все замерли, глядя как пропитывается и темнеет ткань, а потом Гнойный бросился вытирать мокрое пятно рукавом своей кофты.

― Ну Слава, блять, слон в посудной лавке, как всегда, ― мягко оттолкнул его Денис, ― чего ты творишь? Да сам я, сам. Есть салфетки?

Салфетки пришлось просить у бармена. Денис подцепил футболку пальцами, принюхался и поморщился. Гнойный наклонился вперед, сложившись едва ли не в три погибели и почти касаясь щекой, и принюхался тоже. Не поморщился, только едва заметно дрогнули веки и затянулось движение.

― Я пойду уже, наверное, ― сказал Денис извиняющимся тоном ему и Сереже, ― неприятно пивом вонять. Рад был знакомству! Можно я вам напишу во вконтакте?  
― Конечно, пиши, ― ответил Хайд за них обоих, ― и заявку кидайте оба.

Денис сдержанно кивнул и начал вставать. Гнойный рядом с ним тоже засобирался. Хайд, наблюдая за этой полупьяной возней, поймал за хвост неприятную, но четко оформленную мысль: он не хотел, чтобы они уходили и в особенности, чтобы уходили вместе.

― Чего ты, Слав? Если хочешь, оставайся, ― полушепотом сказал Денис, и Хайд с готовностью подхватил это предложение.

― Мы с Тамарой ходим парой? ― беззлобно подколол их Сергей, ― оставайся, когда еще выпадет шанс с батькой Хайдом побухать.

Но Гнойный только отрицательно мотнул головой, допил пиво в пару глотков и накинул куртку. Он не выглядел смущенным, не стеснялся их и не испытывал никаких проблем с нахождением в их компании. Он просто разом потерял к ним интерес.

― С тобой пойду, ― ответил он даже не им, а Денису, ― можно у тебя сегодня вписаться?  
― Не знаю. Надо соседу позвонить. 

Они пожали друг другу руки. Хайд ответил сначала на мягкое и короткое рукопожатие Гнойного, а потом на сухое и крепкое – Дениса, задержав прикосновение. Сережа по-краснодарски душевно сгреб обоих в медвежьи объятья. 

― В финал оба пройдут сто процентов, ― сказал он убежденно, сложив руки на груди и наблюдая за тем, как они уходят.  
― Рано пока загадывать, ― отстраненно ответил Хайд.

Он смотрел, как Гнойный у самой двери осторожно положил руку сначала на шею Денису, а потом соскользнул ею на спину. Денис только повел плечами, уходя от прикосновения, и одним широким шагом вышел на улицу. Гнойный рассеянно обернулся, поймал внимательный взгляд Хайда и, нервно тряхнув головой, вышел следом.

 

В той же футболке Денис был на Словофесте в 2014, когда Хайд решил зайти к нему перед началом ивентов, заметив Берсерка на пляже рядом с носившимся в гипсе Варабом. Особенной причины не было, но пренебрегать редкой возможностью увидеться не хотелось. Они с Денисом с тех отборов встречались от силы пару раз, зато их диалог во вконтакте разросся до нескольких тысяч сообщений, а единственный разговор в скайпе занял почти 3 часа. Хайд по-прежнему смутно понимал, зачем ему нужно было это тесное общение, но привычка полагаться на интуицию не давала отступить. 

Он сверился со списками и подошел к номеру питерских, коротко постучал и, не дождавшись ответа, заглянул.

Гнойный сидел на полу у узкой кровати, вытянув ноги, а Денис лежал, устроив голову у него на коленях, и читал вслух текст с мятых листов. Черная футболка с отбора задралась у него на животе. Судя по урывкам, что успел услышать Хайд, это был текст на Нон Грату, неплохой, хоть и грязный. Гнойный внимательно слушал, рассеянно поглаживая макушку Дениса. А тот то и дело сбрасывал его руку. На стук и появление Хайда они отреагировали не сразу – лениво поднялись и посмотрели выжидательно, синхронно приподняв брови.

― Зашел узнать, все ли у вас в порядке, ― сказал Хайд, приветственно подняв ладонь. Чувствовал он себя при этом так, будто подглядел за чем-то интимным и тайным.  
― Привет, ― улыбнулся Денис, ― мы готовимся.  
― Гору суфлировать будут, инфа сотка, ― сказал Гнойный, посмотрев в упор, и Хайду в этом взгляде почудилась враждебность, ― а я его разъебу по всем фронтам.  
― Да, это тебе не полуфинал, ― зачем-то уколол его Хайд и быстро смягчил, ― растешь над собой, молодец.

Гнойный делано равнодушно кивнул, а Денис улыбнулся так, будто похвалили его, и это неприятно кольнуло. Они сидели совсем рядом, соприкасаясь плечами и коленями, и Хайду остро захотелось отвернуться.

― Ладно, не буду отвлекать, ― сказал он, уходя, ― как закончите, выходите ко всем, я буду рад пообщаться.  
― Забились, ― ответил Гнойный.  
― Конечно, ― и синхронно с ним – Денис.

Перед тем, как уйти, Хайд обернулся и встретился с внимательным и долгим взглядом Гнойного, по спине пробежал непрошенный холодок. Он молча кивнул и прикрыл дверь. Никто из них до самого ивента так и не вышел. 

В этой же футболке, Денис был на том самом Словофесте в 2015, когда Хайд, у которого кошки скребли на душе, в поисках покоя спустился к качелям за комплексом. Издалека заслышав их несмазанный скрип, он притормозил. Он пришел сюда за уединением, а не за одобрением очередного зеваки, уверенного в нем и его правоте больше, чем он сам был. Скрип утих, зато громче стал знакомый голос, и Хайд подошел ближе. Он смотрел издалека на сгорбленную спину Дениса, мерно покачивающегося на качелях, и прижимающего к уху телефон и услышал приглушенное и подавленное:

― Мне бы твою уверенность, Слав.

И совсем тихое - после секундной паузы:

― Спасибо. Мне это важно, правда.

Хайд ушел тогда почти сразу, стараясь не выдать себя лишним шумом. Желания подслушивать чужие откровения у него не было, хотя компания Дениса до сих пор каким-то парадоксальным образом все еще его привлекала. Он впервые пенял на свою интуицию: вместо верного ответа она привела его к интересу, который никогда не был взаимным. Он вспомнил внимательные взгляды Гнойного и чертыхнулся: засранец прекрасно все понимал, возможно, догадавшись даже раньше него самого. Успокаивало только то, что это работало в обе стороны и единственным, в чьем взгляде по-прежнему не было и капли понимания ситуации, оставался и, наверное, так и останется, Денис. Так он думал тогда.

 

И вот сегодня тот снова сидел в своей старой и видавшей виды футболке. Мягко улыбался Гнойному, который подпевал сам себе, маятником врезаясь в него плечом. Хайд смотрел на него и видел совсем другое, повзрослевшее и усталое лицо. 

― Подключайся, ты же знаешь наизусть мою каждую песню, ― в очередной раз боднув его плечом призывал Гнойный, ― или напиздел, а, а?  
― Смотри на него, под свои треки ездит, зазнался, ― протянул Денис насмешливо, ― и хватит Диктатора пародировать. Крадешь у него лучшие панчи.

Гнойный рассмеялся, громко и заразительно, откидываясь головой на сиденье, скосил взгляд вбок и резко замер. 

Они с Хайдом смотрели друг на друга напугано и напряженно, кажется, целую вечность. А потом Гнойный, как ни в чем не бывало, положил Денису ладонь на шею и ласково погладил большим пальцем выступающие позвонки. А тот, вопреки ожиданиям Хайда, зажмурился как кот и придвинулся ближе. Машина тронулась, и Гнойный медленно поднял стекло, закрывая окно спиной.

Хайд так и остался стоять в пробке, глядя в ту точку, где еще недавно было стекло мазды. В машине все еще было душно, он по-прежнему опаздывал на встречу, а ветер с улицы неприятно бил в лицо, но он этого не замечал – у него с плеч вдруг свалилась гора из скопившихся за все это время «а если бы», «а вдруг», «а как бы все могло сложиться». После их баттла с Денисом прошло почти 3 года, но он впервые почувствовал себя проигравшим. И – наконец-то – свободным.


End file.
